The present disclosure relates to a charging device configured to charge an image carrier and an image forming apparatus including the charging device.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile, and a multi-function peripheral (MFP), includes a charging device configured to charge an image carrier, such as a photosensitive drum. For example, a known charging device includes a charging member configured to charge an image carrier and a cleaning member configured to clean the charging member.